Châtiment
by spookytomato
Summary: In which Arthur misbehaves and it suitably punished. Kinky (depending on your kinks...) but no actual sexual content. Omorashi and humilation. Omegaverse AU - FrUK with Alpha Francis and Omega Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

In which Arthur misbehaves and is suitably punished. Sexually suggestive but no actual sexual content. Omorashi and humiliation. Omegaverse AU - FrUK with omega Arthur and Alpha Francis.

Part of what should be a FRUK omegaverse series. This particular fic should be uploaded in three short chapters. As I said, this fanfic contains no sexual activity but who knows if it will be taken down.

Typed out on phone so sorry if there's any horrible formatting errors. Implied Spamano and PruCan. Warnings for omorashi (that is, wetting/forced wetting) which some may be uncomfortable with. **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur did nothing in protest as Francis wrapped the thick, scratchy rope around his wrists. His arms were positioned in such a way that they were above his head, with his forearms lying across each other and wrists clutching the elbow of the opposite arm. He knew that the strain on his shoulders would soon become unbearable, especially as he felt his arms pulled taught as the alpha above him connected the rope already on his wrists to a hook in the ceiling, but he made no complaint, and kept his eyes downcast.

Francis chuckled at the sight of the little omega in front of him, sitting obediently on his knees with and refusing to meet his gaze. Arthur really was something else, but Francis felt lucky to have him. On a normal day, Arthur was rude, cocky and overly-confident...everything an omega should not be. However, when threatened, or in trouble, Arthur's true omega nature would show. He would be quiet, nervous and compliant - not to mention the submissive omega scents he would give off, often driving Francis wild with lust. This time, however, Francis had to control himself. Arthur had shown Francis up in front of his other alpha friends, and Arthur had to be punished - after all, an alpha who can't control his omega is seen to be a very weak alpha. Arthur could only spit out so many insults before Francis had to stop pretending he simply didn't care about Arthur's rudeness, and take action. He considered that perhaps he could take some photos to show his friends, but ultimately decided that the crime was not extreme enough to warrant such levels of humilation. No, he would simply have Arthur apologise to them the next time he saw them.

Arthur tensed as Francis reached to reposition him, whimpering quietly when the pressure on his shoulders was temporarily relieved as he was lifted, only to return even more intensely as he was placed back down on his buttocks rather than his knees. His legs were then splayed and bent at the knee, and he watched warily as Francis cuffed his ankles to a spreader bar, which he had known they owned but had never really used before. To be honest, Arthur did not have the slightest idea of what Francis was planning, and he was undoubtedly nervous. He knew he had gone too far at the pub with Antonio and Gilbert, when not only Matthew, but Lovino, had looked nervous for him as Francis hurriedly shooed him out of the bar. Arthur had expected punishment in the form of a spanking, but it became quickly clear that Francis's imaginative mind had come up with something a little more unorthodox.

Arthur gasped in surprise as he felt his jeans being tugged down until they rested around his ankles, prevented from being fully removed by the spreader bar that was also preventing him from closing his legs. Despite having had sex with his partner multiple times, Arthur felt uncomfortable being so unprotected and displayed - having been stripped earlier of his shirt, he was left in nothing but tight, grey cotton boxers.

Francis smirked as the omega below him shifted awkwardly, face slightly red, obviously feeling over-exposed. His oversized eyebrows were also furrowed above slightly pained green eyes - good, the bindings were having their effect already.

Francis leaned forward and pressed his mouth against his omega's ear, fingers gently brushing the smaller blond's cheek: "Are you ready to begin, my little darling?" he cooed.

He chuckled as Arthur shivered, likely out of fear. His little omega was very prideful...after this, he was unlikely to be misbehaving any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry, this was supposed to be up within a couple of days (or else the first chapter wouldn't have been so short) but I got caught up in a lot of things. I don't usually write such short chapters as the last but I wanted to try splitting up what could be a one shot into 3 to see how it would turn out. So, after this, there is one small ending chapter and that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur blinked and watched in confusion as Francis stood back up and walked out of the room. Every tool that could be used against him should be in the bedroom cupboard - what could Francis possibly be doing? When Francis returned with a large glass of water a few minutes later, Arthur found himself even more confused.

"Drink," Francis purred at him as he approached, tipping the glass up at Arthur's lips.

Arthur obeyed without voicing his confusion, downing the whole glass, despite not being thirsty.

"Good boy," Francis chuckled and petted Arthur's hair, a move which would ordinarily set the omega off in a rage, "Don't think too hard, just have patience and you will see for yourself what is coming," Francis added, seeing the confusion in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur huffed silently and shifted in his uncomfortable restraints.

Francis turned abruptly again."I'll be back in a couple of hours, little Arthur, I have something to take care of at work," he winked at Arthur and blew him a kiss.

Arthur's eyes widened, though he kept his eyed obediently downcast and did not voice his complaint. A couple of hours? Surely he could not last in such uncomfortable bindings for so long. Arthur grimaced when he heard the front door slam. Perhaps his punishment would be the pain in his shoulders until Francis returned, though as unpleasant as that would be, it did seem rather tame, especially for Francis who liked to have his fun when he got the excuse.

Arthur decided there was not much he could do but wait, and decided to sit patiently until his alpha returned.

* * *

When Francis arrived back at the house, the promised two hours later, Arthur was indeed in pain. His arms were tingling from being raised above his head, and his shoulders ached as the bindings pulled them taught. However, these discomforts were beginning to be overtaken by a different sensation, coming from his bladder.

When he first heard the front door click open, Arthur had half considered giving the alpha a good lecture for leaving him so uncomfortable. However, when the bedroom door opened and he got a whiff of Francis's dominant aura, he thought better of it. Francis was still in full on punishment mode, and his omega instincts were unlikely to let him hold his own in an argument - not to mention the fact that he was tied up.

Francis smirked as he stared down at the omega on the bed, pleased with his work as he noticed the tell tale lip biting and toe curling, obvious signs of Arthur's discomfort. The omega wriggled slightly under his gaze, but remained silent.

"You're being a good boy, Arthur," Francis smiled, "Are you thirsty? I'll go get you something to drink," Francis turned and left the room before Arthur could reply.

Francis returned once more, and lifted a large glass towards Arthur's lips. Arthur shook his head slightly, silently letting Francis know he was not thirsty. In fact, quite the opposite, but he would have to be quite desperate before he opened his mouth to complain.

Francis tutted as Arthur refused to drink, "I went and got this for you, so you should drink it," he said, pressing the glass to Arthur's lips again.

Arthur shook his head once more and attempted to pull back slightly, but stopped when the movement yanked at his shoulders.

"Arthur," Francis growled warningly, "you are being very disobedient. I got you this water, and therefore you will drink it!" he ordered, grasping a handful of the omegas hair and tugging his head backwards.

Arthur whimpered quietly, frightened by Francis's sudden mood change, and did as he was told, opening his mouth and swallowing the water that Francis tipped in. He groaned a little as the pressure on his bladder immediately increased.

Francis smiled at him lovingly, mood immediately improving, "Such a good boy," he stroked his head, "You will be fine here for another hour or so, yes? I have a show I'd like to watch on television,"

Arthur nodded, although he doubted he truly would be okay for another hour. He watched longingly as Francis walked out the door, leaving him alone again.

* * *

A further half an hour into his punishment and Arthur was not doing well. Both of the glasses of water Francis had brought him had been very large, and even before his punishment had started it had been a few hours since he had gone to the toilet.

The pressure on his bladder had quickly become unbearable after Francis had left and the second glass of water had began to take effect. He had also soon realised that Francis had planned this, and indeed the pain in his arms, now barely noticeable due to pain in his bladder, was not the full punishment.

Arthur moaned and chewed on his lip as he shifted slightly, the movement causing him more pain. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on for, but he hoped he could at least wait until Francis was back, when the alpha would hopefully decide he had suffered for long enough and untie him.

He moaned again and bit back a sob as a he was hit with a wave of desperation. God, could Francis's programme not hurry up? He would likely be in a lot of trouble if Francis returned and he had wet the bed, not to mention the pride that would be lost.

* * *

Francis sat in front of the television as the end theme for the first hour long programme he could find played. He knew that from the bedroom, Arthur could clearly hear the television, and would now be expecting his arrival. If everything had gone as planned, he would also be horribly desperate for the toilet and struggling to hold in his pee. Arthur had never had a strong bladder to begin with, and Francis knew it had been a while since the man had gone to the toilet.

Francis smiled smugly as he slowly climbed the staircase. Arthur's whimpers weren't particularly quiet, though he assumed the omega was past the point of caring. When he reached the door of the bedroom, he stopped to think about his next actions - force Arthur to drink more water, which would probably yield immediate results, or simply wait it out? Hearing more whimpers coming from the bedroom, Francis decided the omega had probably had enough, and was unlikely to last much longer anyway.

"Mon cher, are you doing alright in here? You are being awfully loud," Francia called as he gently nudged open the bedroom door.

Arthur sat, legs spread, chewing on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. He went slightly red from embarrassment at Francis's claim, and he looked up to meet his French alphas gaze for the first time since his punishment had begun, shame clearly evident on his face.

"F-Francis, I really need to go to the toilet," he uncharacteristically whined.

"Hm, is that so?" Francis asked in mock curiosity as he sat on the bed next to the omega, "But your punishment is not over yet, surely you can wait a while," Francis grinned slyly.

Arthur tried to glare at Francis as he noticed his grin, bit the flare quickly turned to a grimace as the Frenchman pressed lightly on his stomach. The damn alpha new fine he couldn't wait much longer.

Francis chuckled at Arthur's change in expression.

"Francis, this isn't funny, fucking untie me, now!" Arthur hissed, desperation overruling his sense.

Francis frowned at Arthur's outburst, "I won't have you talking to me like that at a time like this, Arthur, apologise for speaking out of turn," he lectured, staring sternly at the omega.

Arthur's looked back down, but kept his mouth shut.

"Arthur," Francis growled, crawling round to behind the omega, "apologise," he ordered as he wrapped his arms around the omega's stomach and gently squeezed.

Arthur gasped and arched at the added pressure to his bladder. He had planned to continue to refuse to apologise, but when he felt a small amount of urine release itself, he quickly changed his mined, "Ah, F-Francis, I'm sorry," he squeaked, praying whatever had been released wasn't noticeable. He glanced down and saw that his praying had been in vain, as his grey boxers clearly displayed the dark stain. He wanted to just die from embarrassment right there.

Francis did not relinquish his grip on Arthur's stomach, "And what is that you are sorry for?" he purred in Arthur's ear.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of turn," he whimpered as he felt another dribble of urine leave him.

"There's a good boy," Francis praised, coming back round to the front of Arthur, "Hmmm, what's this?" he asked, smiling maliciously as he fingered the waistband of Arthur's boxers, "It seems you really do need to pee after all,"

Arthur grit his teeth and stared down at the bed, shifting in discomfort as it became more and more difficult to hold his bladder. He involuntarily whimpered, causing Francis to smirk.

"Well, if you need to go so badly, you could always just go here?" he suggested.

Arthur shook his head wildly at the shameful prospect, but stopped as the movement caused him to release a dribble more urine.

"Why not?" Francis asked, "Too shy? would you like me to help you along?"

Arthur did not like the implications of that, but he did nothing as Francis reached down to his boxers and pulled out his cock.

"There, there," Francis cooed as gently rubbed the omega's belly, "you can let it out,"

Arthur let out a sob as Francis increased the pressure on his belly, causing a squirt of urine to be released. Another shove on his stomach triggered the emptying of Arthur's entire bladder.

Francis grinned triumphantly when Arthur whined and closed his eyes as he finally relieved himself, now full on crying from both embarrassment and relief.

The sheets, along with Arthur's boxers, were quickly soaked, and at that point Francis angled the cock he held in his hands upwards so that Arthur's urine soaked his own stomach and chest.

Arthur whimpered and cried harder as he felt the warm liquid on his bare front, but his sobs gradually reduced to muffled whimpers as the flow of urine eventually began to slow.

Francis stood back up and left Arthur's cock hanging as the final dribble of urine made its way out and down Arthur's legs. The omega was left humiliated, sitting in urine soaked sheets with his cock hanging out of urine soaked boxers.

Francis smirked at his success, though he almost felt guilty as he watched the embarrassed omega. Almost. He has misbehaved and deserved what he got.

"Now, Arthur, I trust you will be behaving from now on?" he asked.

Arthur looked up at him, but found himself too embarrassed to keep Francis's gaze, and quickly looked back down to bed. He nodded at Francis's words, and just hoped the alpha would untie him soon. His boxers were clinging to him uncomfortably, and he smelt terrible.

"Good," Francis nodded, satisfied, "Let me get these off," he reached over to untie Arthur.

Once released, Arthur stood up shakily, having spent the last few hours on his knees. Francis grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him as he went to remove his boxers, and Arthur stared at him in confusion.

"Go stand in the corner, and keep those on, I have a phone call to make," he ordered.

Arthur internally groaned that his punishment was being extended, but nodded and did as he was told, standing in the corner with his urine soaked boxers still on. This was a normal procedure following a punishment, though Arthur had hoped that since Francis's punishment had been humiliation based anyway, he wouldn't have had the added humiliation of "corner-time".

Francis chuckled as he watched his omega obediently standing in the corner of bedroom. He seemed to have already recovered from what would leave a normal omega a nervous wreck for a couple of days. He sat himself on a clean corner of the bed and pulled out his phone, searching through his contacts for his two closest friends. Arthur still had some apologising to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third and final chapter of this fic - ending in time for Christmas ^.^ Even though it's been short, I want to thank everyone who's been reading!

I also went back and fixed a couple of mistakes in the first couple chapters - writing on your phone's a bum ;)

* * *

Arthur frowned from his position in the corner when he heard a familiar Spanish accented voice come through Francis's phone. The prat had left the loudspeaker on deliberately as he invited his dearest "Toni and Gil" round for some drinks. Arthur knew this had something to do with him, considering the loudspeaker, and it probably involved apologising. Most omegas were very quick to apologise after doing wrong, but Arthur hated apologising. To him, it seemed to involve letting go of his pride and admitting defeat, and he therefore rarely even apologised to his own partner, let alone other to alphas he was not close to.

Arthur stiffened as Francis ended his call and walked towards him, but he did not turn round. Francis would unlikely start up a whole new punishment for a minor breach in procedure, but it could still earn him a good few swats on the ass. With that in mind, he ignored every instinct telling him to turn round and punch the alpha in the face in retaliation for the humiliation he had been put through, and stayed facing the wall with his hands on his head.

"You stay right here, Arthur, I'm going to get you some clothes, alright?"

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement but gave no verbal reply. He was not supposed to talk whilst in the corner. Well, at least Francis wouldn't be parading him around in front of his friends naked.

Francis returned a few minutes later, and Arthur jumped as the alpha appeared suddenly behind him.

"You can come out of the corner now, but I still want you on your best behaviour for Toni and Gil, understand?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded.

"Good, then get dressed," Francis thrust a bundle of clothes towards Arthur's chest, "But you can still keep those boxers on," he added, sniggering at Arthur's disgusted expression.

"What? Those two will be curious as to what happened. Would you rather they smelt it on you and figured it out, or have me give them a full description of you wetting yourself like a small child? If so, you can remove them,"

Arthur grit his teeth as his face flushed from embarrassment, "I'll keep them on," he mumbled.

"There's a good boy, I'll come and get you when they arrive, okay?" Francis walked off, leaving Arthur peace to dress.

* * *

A half hour later, Arthur sat quietly on the bed as he listened to the front door opening and Francis happily welcoming his two friends into the house, greeting then as if he hadn't seen them earlier that day. Arthur's boxers had half dried, but were as clammy and itchy as before, and he was aware that even a beta would be able to pick up on the stench of urine, let alone two alphas with their dog like noses. He flushed from embarrassment at the thought, but Francis's earlier words had been right - the two idiots downstairs would be curious, and would relentlessly pester both Arthur and Francis into satisfying said curiosity if they didn't have something to go on themselves. Either way, he would be humiliated, and at least this way would not include him opening his mouth and giving a description, the rest would be left up to the two men's perverted imaginations

Arthur grimaced as Francis announced to his friends that "a naughty little omega" had something to say to them, and he glared daggers at the door as he heard Francis approach. Maybe he would be falling asleep in the middle of giving Francis a blow job some time soon, just for that stupid comment.

Arthur continued to glare as Francis opened the bedroom door, staring at him expectantly. He huffed as he stood up and trudged past Francis, stomping noisily down the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom step, he came face to face with the smug smirk of a Prussian and the cheery smile of a Spaniard.

The former decided to be the first to comment as Arthur came to a stop in front of him, "Jeez Artie, you stink!" he laughed.

Arthur growled as his face heated up humiliation, but he didn't comment.

"Francis was not so kind to you, huh, amigo," Antonio winked, patting Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur turned his glare to the Spanish man, growling once more, and backed into his French partner when the alpha appeared behind him.

Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him close, resting his head on the smaller omega's shoulder. "Yes, Arthur has quite learned his lesson, and I believe he has something to say," he smirked, pushing Arthur forward so he was standing alone in front of the two alphas.

Arthur turned to glare at Francis, who raised an amused eyebrow as he nodded at Arthur to begin.

"Sorry," Arthur spat at the two men before turning to glare at Francis expectantly.

Francis chuckled, " A little more descriptive Arthur, and a little more sincere,"

Arthur turned to face the two again, and struggled to keep the glare of his face as he saw the two alphas trying not to laugh. He took a deep breath before he began, "I'm very sorry for my rude and inappropriate comments towards Gilbert's lack of friends and Antonio's lack of intelligence, and I hope you will both forgive me," he bit out, almost sarcastically.

Gilbert laughed and reached out a hand to ruffle Arthur's hair, which was quickly swatted away, "It's cool Artie, we forgive ya!"

"But only because your so cute when your embarrassed," Antonio added, joining Gilbert's attempts to tangle Arthur's hair.

"Get off, you gits," Arthur huffed as his head was attacked, accidentally backing into Francis as he tried to remove the two alphas from him.

Francis laughed at his omega's flustered face as he yanked him out of the reach of his friends. "Okay, that's quite enough, Arthur is going up for a bath," Francis grinned, pushing Arthur back in the direction of the staircase, "and then it's to bed," Francis added as Arthur walked off.

Arthur crossed his arms and swore under his breath once Francis was out of hearing range, not appreciating being treated like a child. However, he had bigger worries. It would not be long until Antonio and Gilbert shared this story with Lovino and Matthew, who happened to be two of his only friends. He sighed loudly. He would never live this one down.


End file.
